1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally pertains to service vehicles used in performing work at a well site, and more specifically to a method of monitoring the vehicle's service operations.
2. Description of Related Art
After a well is set up and operating to draw petroleum, water, or other fluid up from within the ground, various services are periodically performed to maintain the well in good operating condition. Since wells are often miles apart from each other, such services are usually performed by an appropriately equipped service vehicles, including but not be limited to chemical tank trucks or trailers, cement trucks or trailers, hot-oiler tank trucks or trailers, and portable work-over service rigs having hoists to remove and install well components (e.g., sucker rods, tubing, etc.).
Service vehicles are often owned by independent contractors that well companies (e.g., the well owner or operator) pay to service the wells. Well owners typically have some type of contractual agreement or “master service agreement” with their various contractors. The agreement generally specifies what goods and services are to be provided by the contractor, the corresponding fees, and may even specify other related items such as operating procedures, safety issues, quantity, quality, etc.
Service operations are usually performed at well sites that are remote to the well owner's main office, perhaps hundreds of miles apart. It therefore can be difficult for a well owner to confirm whether a contractor is fully complying with his part of the agreement. Without a company representative at the well site to witness the services being performed, the well owner may have to rely on whatever report or invoice the contractor supplies. This can lead to misunderstandings, false billings, payment delays, suspicions, and disagreements between the contractor and the well owner. To further complicate matters, in a single day, service contractors may do work at different wells for different well owners. Thus, a contractor could mistakenly bill one well owner for work performed on a well of another owner.